Personal Emergency Response Systems (PERS) can be used by persons with health issues to call for help in an emergency. A typical PERS unit can include a base unit with a simple user interface, such as a button, which can be activated in the event of an emergency. A typical PERS can also include a personal help button worn on the user to communicate with the PERS unit. The personal help button can activate the base unit to call a Central Station (Response Center) for help. Personal help buttons are typically worn by a person to enable the person to call for help if nobody else is around. The personal help button can include a radio transmitter that can be used to send a signal. The signal may be sent to the base unit, which can then be sent to an emergency response center that monitors the PERS. The radio transmitter may allow the user to communicate with the emergency response center, and inform them about the emergency. The emergency response center can then offer assistance to the user, if necessary.
Modern healthcare has become increasingly expensive. To reduce costs, more and more healthcare and recovery is performed in the home. Enhancements to a PERS can allow the PERS to be more useful to the user, caregivers, dealers, as well as to home healthcare providers.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.